


Grump Shifters

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Animal Transformation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where humans were genetically altered to have the ability to shift into animals.  </p>
<p>This is a collection of snippets chronicling the journey and adventures of Brian and Dan.</p>
<p>(these are probably not going to be in order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Grumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run, Brian and Dan stumble upon an interesting group

Brian crouched low, ears flat against his head, whilst looking around at the beings surrounding them. It looked like he had picked the wrong place to break into.

He spared a glance behind him. Dan was staring at him, wide-eyed, with fear and pain in his eyes. His gaze fell to his partner's injured leg. Brian turned back to the group that had them backed into a corner of the building.

He had seriously fucked up this time.

His eyes darted to each of the creatures in front of him. To his left was a fox with a medium sized owl on it's back. Next to them was a lynx. On his right was a fucking bear and a red panda peeking from behind it's large body.

And standing directly in front of him, tall, proud and radiating strength was a lion.

Brian figured he could take on the others if he had to, but the lion, he wasn't so sure.

“Dude! Is that a fucking unicorn behind him?”

Brian's head whipped towards the fox and growled threateningly, causing the smaller mammal to step back.

The lion stepped forward, drawing Brian's attention. Brian stepped back, his growling growing louder.

The lion regarded him for a moment before letting out a sigh.

“We don't want any trouble friend. I just want to know why you are in our office.” He said calmly. There was no point in starting a fight. It was obvious the large wolf was protecting the odd looking horse behind him.

The lynx stepped up next to the lion.

“Arin's right. We're not looking for a fight, just answers. Maybe we can help you.”

“Suzy. I don't think this guy wants our help.” The fox quipped. The lynx, Suzy, turned towards the fox. “Ross, it doesn't hurt to be civil.”

Brian listened to the exchange between the two, not taking his eyes off the lion. Arin, they called him. There was something about his goldish eyes. The warmth within them. Something calming and peaceful, that was drawing him in.

Brian's instincts was telling him to trust him. The wolf normally didn't listen to his instincts, preferring his brain above all else. But it was his brain, not his instincts that had got him and Dan in trouble in the first place. He knew he couldn't protect him without some kind of help.

Brian decided to take the risk. He and Dan needed help.

Brian let his ears lower, dropping his head and tucking his tail in between his legs. The lion's brow rose, taking in the obvious submissive position.

“I apologize for intruding on your territory. My companion and I were being hunted and I broke in to evade them and seek shelter from the storm. We don't mean any harm.”

Arin nodded. He looked past the wolf to the, what looked like a horse behind him.

“Your friend is injured.” He stated.

Brian nodded. “Yes. A bullet meant for me, grazed his leg.” The lion turned to the fox and owl.

“Holly, can you check him over?” The owl nodded. “Sure Arin.” She hopped off the fox's back and began to shift. The feathers receding, her body growing larger. A few seconds later, an average sized female stood before them.

Arin turned towards the others. “Everyone but Barry. Human forms now.” The others nodded. A few minutes later, three males and two females stood before Brian.

The wolf's eyes stayed on Arin, his breath catching in his throat.

The former lion looked majestic. Tall and broad, with a subtle hidden strength in his stance. The same brown as his mane adorned his head, now with a yellow streak that matched the former lynx. His goldish eyes now a warm brown.

Even in human form, he had the presence and aura of a lion.

“I hope you understand why we are doing this.” He said, giving Brian a pointed look. Brian nodded. Of course he did. They were showing trust but also treading carefully, leaving the bear, Barry, in animal form for security.

Brian took a breath, as he sat back up.

“If you can Dan, go ahead and shift.” Dan swallowed and nodded. If Brian said it was okay, then it must be. He closed his eyes letting the familiar changes flow over him. His hooves turning into hands and feet. His already lean body, becoming even thinner. His straight mane curling up and sticking out every which way and lastly the horn on his forehead growing smaller, shrinking, disappearing into his skull.

Brian stepped away a bit from Dan, as Holly approached. She knelt down, looking at Dan's bleeding, swollen leg. Dan flinched as she laid a hand on the limb. “It's alright. I won't hurt you.” She said quietly.

“It doesn't look too bad. The bullet did just graze it, but it looks like you sprained your ankle. With some ice and rest, you should be okay.”

“Um, thank you.” Dan mumbled. Holly smiled. “No problem.” She then turned to Ross. “Go get some ice and bandages for me sweetie.” Ross nodded and headed towards the kitchen area.

Brian let out a sigh of relief. Glad to hear it wasn't as bad as it looked. He walked over to Dan and rubbed his snout against the man's face. Dan smiled, scratching the top of his head.

“I feel like we can trust them, Brian. Go ahead and change.” Brian looked into Dan's eyes. The two communicating silently with each other. A few seconds later, Brian nodded, then backed away and began shifting.

Arin watched as the wolf body began to shift. His grayish black fur fading into tanned skin. His large upright ears descending into the short peppered hair atop his head. The fierce blue eyes remained as he took on the form of an average sized male, obviously older than most of them. Brian turned towards him.

“I'm sorry for the trouble. For Dan and I, we have to be extremely careful with who we trust.” He held out his hand.

“I'm Brian.”

Arin took the offered hand, shaking it. The two paused, as their hands connected, looking into each other's eyes. Brian couldn't describe what he was feeling. It just felt right, somehow. Like this was meant to happen. Arin must have felt it too, quickly releasing Brian's hand and clearing his throat.

“Uh, yeah. I'm Arin. And I understand.” He then gestured to Dan.

“I'm assuming your friend is a bit special.” Brian nodded.

“Yeah. That's Dan. The fox. Ross was it? He was right. Dan's a unicorn. The last unicorn”


	2. Group Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has trouble understanding Arin's way of doing things

Arin opened the door to the office. He entered, closing and locking it behind himself. He ran a hand through his wet hair.

He had just come in from doing a perimeter check around the building. Something he and Barry had been alternating doing throughout the day. They needed to make sure that whoever was tracking Brian and Dan were long gone.

Arin took off his soaked shirt and shorts and put them on the picnic table to dry. He'd let his boxers and hair air dry.

The rest of the grumps were gone for the day, being sent home since it was late and the storm hadn't let up. Walking through the mostly empty office, he saw that Brian and Dan were in the stream area.

Dan was passed out on the couch, his leg bandaged and ankle under an ice pack. Brian was on the floor, leaning back against the couch, Dan's arm was draped over his shoulder. He appeared to be asleep too but Arin knew he wasn't.

The lion shifter stretched, popping his back muscles. The day sure had been interesting. It wasn't often you housed two fugitive shifter and one of them turns out to be a rare mythical creature.

Arin looked down at his phone, seeing a new text message. Reading the text he frowned a bit. Barry had found an extra mattress and was asking if he and Mark should bring it in for their new guests. Arin looked out the window. The storm was still raging outside. He quickly typed out a message, telling them to wait until tomorrow, when the storm hopefully died down. After a few seconds, he received a reply of agreement.

Arin placed his phone down. He didn't like putting members of his pride in unnecessary danger. There were plenty of couches in the office. He, Brian and Dan would be fine.

Arin then made his way over to the stream area. The TV was on but the volume was low. Dan was still asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly. The hand hanging over Brian's chest twitching, occasionally gripping the older man's shirt tightly before releasing. Arin quirked an eyebrow. He'd have to ask about that.

As the lion came closer to the two, one of Brian's eyes shot open, his body tensing up. Seeing it was Arin, the older wolf visibly relaxed, opening his other eye.

Arin watched with interest as the wolf shifter, glanced away. His back slid down the couch, his hand pulling up his shirt revealing his hairy stomach and tilting his head exposing his neck. A switch flipped inside Arin's mind, as he came to a stop before the wolf.

Kneeling down, Arin placed a hand on Brian's uncovered midsection and leaned in towards his neck. The lion's tongue darted out and licked a broad strip along the tender flesh of the wolf's neck. He then rubbed his head against the others, while his hand gently kneaded the older shifter's stomach. A low growl, almost a purr, seeped out of Arin's throat. His mouth parted, his canines bared. He leaned back in prepared to mark what was his.

Brian let out a small whimper.

Arin suddenly pulled back, snapping out of his trance, grabbing his head. His eyes wide and his cheeks darkening, realizing what he had just done. What he almost did.

Damn instincts!

“Brian! Fuck! You gotta, you gotta stop doing that man.” The older shifter sat back up, pulling his shirt down.

“This is-” Brian began but Arin cut him off.

“I know this is my territory.” Arin said, beginning to feel frustrated. He sat back on his hunches, as he stared down at the oddly calm wolf.

“I get that. It's just not how I do things here. Dominate? Submissive? It doesn't matter to me.” Brian just continued to stare. Arin continued. “I understand how wolves are. Fuck! Lions are similar but that's just not me, man. I treat the members of my pride as equals. I'm only dominate when it's absolutely necessary. I don't expect my friends to submit to me every time I come to them.”

Arin pointedly ignored how easily he responded to Brian's submission and that he had not only tried to mark Brian, but also claim him as if he was a potential mate. That was particularly worrying. What was it about the wolf that drew him in?

Brian looked down in thought. The lion, Arin, was different than any other predator shifter he had met before. He went against the usual norm for human and animal behaviors.

Brian couldn't help but notice the abundance of pink he wore and the variety of male and female knick knacks covering his desk and shelves. Not to mention, he had licked Brian's neck. An act that was a trait of female lions. To say the least, Arin was intriguing.

Brian let out a tired sigh.

“What would you have me to do? You've allowed myself and Danny to stay amongst your pride. I can't think of any other way to pay you back, then by completely submitting to you.” Arin frowned.

“I don't need you to pay me back. I want to be your friend and help you with whatever it is going on with you and Dan.” Arin placed a hand on Brian's shoulder, causing him to tense. Arin made a mental note of that, removing his hand. “I can also tell that submitting is rough on you. You're obviously an Alpha wolf. Lowering yourself to a Lion, a cat, much less one younger than you, can't be easy..” Brian glanced away, letting out a breath.

“I'll do whatever it takes to keep Danny safe...even if it means becoming someone's bitch.” He quietly said, gently clutching the hand hanging over his shoulder. Dan mumbled in his sleep.

Arin couldn't help the worried expression that crossed his face. What the hell had happened to make Brian disregard his own well-being? He sounded like he had given up, that his only reason for living was to make sure Dan was okay.

“Brian. I want you to look at me as your friend, not your Alpha . I promise, myself and the other grumps will help you protect Dan.” Arin smiled. “After all, a pride, a pack, always look after one another.” Brian turned. His blue eyes meeting warm brown ones, searching, looking for any alternative motive. Finding none, the corner of Brian's lips turned up slightly.

“Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Arin.”


	3. Beginnings 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newcomer arrives at the facility

Brian leaned back letting his stiff body sink into the couch cushions. It was still hard from him to let himself relax. He always stayed aware of his surroundings. Making sure there were no nearby threats. Keeping escape routes in the back of his mind.

The sound of laughter jarred him from his internal thoughts. Brian looked over to the other end of the couch, where Dan, Arin and Barry were recording a few episodes. The three were joking and laughing it up, having a great time.

Brian was just watching, still not comfortable with the whole fun thing. He was really there just to keep an eye on Dan. Not that the unicorn needed it. After all it's been about a month since he and Dan joined the Grumps and Brian's finally come to realize that, yes they could trust Arin and his pride and that they were safe from the whitecoats for the time being.

Brian frowned. He knew the whitecoats would never give up on recapturing Dan. He had too much potential with his abilities. That was only part of the reason Brian couldn't let Dan out of his sight for too long. The other reason, he'd rather not think about. Unfortunately for him, Brian's thoughts drifted back to that time.

 

 

Brian was sitting on the cot in his room/cell. His mind was mercifully blank for once. The constant thoughts of death and despair leaving him in peace. Brian had just come from one of his weekly psychology sessions.

Despite the harsh and terrible treatment Brian goes through in his other daily sessions, surprisingly the facilities psychologist treated him normally, giving him a peace of mind for at least a couple of hours. These moments were the only time Brian felt okay with his situation.

He looked around the small room, that was his home. It was sparse, save for a shower, toilet and sink. Only the bare necessities. He did have a small collection of books. His psychologist took pity on him after finding out he used to be a physics professor and convinced the scientists that the books were essential to their sessions.

Brian reached up and scratched the back of his neck, reveling at the lack of claws. Another thing his psychologist pushed for, was for the day of his sessions he was to be in his human form for at least twenty-four hours. Human and full animal forms were forbidden at the facility save for special situations. Brian was fortunate enough to be one of those situations.

The wolf shifter couldn’t understand why they even bothered with him anymore. The first year and a half, he had went out of his way to annoy his captors and he paid dearly for it. The torture and isolation for the most part he handled well. Brian had always been a strong-willed person. That was until the scientists brought in a monitor to his cell when he was in isolation.

Brian was horrified to see they had recorded his family holding his funeral. The footage was played on repeat for two weeks. Seeing the heartbreak his family and friends were going through over and over, wore Brian down mentally. The scientists then taunted him over a speaker, saying he would never leave the facility, that his family and friends believed him to be dead and had moved on, forgetting him.

Brian finally broke. His will to live was gone.

He continued on through the experiments and training sessions on auto-pilot. No longer caring about anything. He had tried to kill himself several times. His attempts resulting in him being put under constant surveillance. They had also moved him to the cell blocks with the rare-shifters.

Brian just didn't understand why they wanted him around. He was of no value. He was not a rare-shifter, being just a wolf. He had still not gained any abilities from the gene altering. They were wasting their resources on him.

Brian closed his eyes. His thoughts were beginning to turn dark again. The effects of his psychology session were wearing off.

“Can you guys please tell me what's going on?” A voice said outside Brian's room. Brian looked up just in time to see a blur of brown pass by the small window of his door. He heard the door to the empty room next to him open. Brian quirked an eyebrow. There hadn't been anyone in that room for months. Not after the death of that eagle shifter.

“I don't understand. Why did you take me? Where is this place? What do you want?” The voice continued.

Brian's eyes fell to the vent near the floor in the corner of his room. He could clearly hear the newcomer and from the sound of it, he was completely clueless.

Brian laid back on his cot and stared up at the ceiling, as he heard the door to his new neighbors cell shut. The wolf shifter frowned. He could barely remember his first day at the facility. It's been what? Two years now?. His family believed he was dead and he was sure he would die in the confines of the walls.

Brian rolled over, pulling his blanket over his body and shifted to his hybrid form. Brian's eyes slid close. The voice of his neighbor the last thing he heard before surrendering to the call of sleep.

“The fuck is going on?”

 

 


	4. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's inner demons return

Arin stretched his hands over his head, letting out a groan at the familiar pops. He was alone at the office. Everyone else going out for a much needed break.

After a few close calls with the whitecoats, everyone had been on edge for some time. Especially Dan and Brian.

Arin let a small smile form thinking of the two newest members of his pride. The unicorn and wolf had melded well with his friends. So well, that it seemed like they were always meant to be with them.

He and Dan had really hit it off. Not long after Arin had marked them, he asked Dan to be his new not-so-grump. Dan accepted, really excited to be on the show and earn his keep. He and Brian didn’t like that they were depending so much on the grumps and not giving anything in return.

Brian had taken to helping Arin out with running the channel. Arin had offered Brian a spot on the show too. Playing games with Barry and Ross but he had declined. He never gave a reason why but Arin suspected it had something to do with keeping an eye on Dan.

Despite being with them for months now, the older wolf continued to watch over Dan. Dan didn’t mind. He knew it was just something Brian did. Arin was fine with it but he couldn’t help but feel it went deeper than that.

Brian was keeping something at bay and his need to take care of Dan was the cork. Arin made it a point to keep tabs on all his pride members. Making sure they were all well and happy. Right now, the only one he was getting bad vibes from was Brian.

Arin had noticed Brian’s behavior seemed to change whenever someone did something for Dan.

Barry, being a bear, was big on sharing his food with Dan, believing him to be too skinny.

Dan would happily take the food and often share it with Brian. Brian would take it, but his expression was always off, his eyes unfocused, as if he was somewhere else. It only lasted a second and no one else really noticed. Only Arin did.

Arin thought back to other moments. Dan was always cold, unable to regulate a normal temperature. A direct result of the experiments done on him.

Whenever Dan began shivering, Brian would move towards him beginning to shift, but usually either Dan himself or someone else would grab a blanket. The odd look would appear on Brian’s face again as he settled back, shifting back to human.

Arin had an idea what was going on but didn’t know how to broach the subject.

Arin suddenly looked up. An unknown sound catching his attention. Arin looked around. He thought he was alone.

He stood up, shifting his ears to hear better. There it was again. It sounded like something hitting a wall, but was muffled. Arin walked slowly towards the recoding room. It seemed to be coming from there.

Entering the engineer room, he saw the grump room’s door was open and the room empty. He turned to the second recording room. The one Mark used to use and they had converted to a bedroom for Dan and Brian.

Arin shifted into hybrid form, not wanting to take any chances. He cautiously opened the door and peered inside. The room was dark but Arin could hear what sounded like muttering coming from the back.

Arin extended his claws, as he walked further in. His goldish eyes easily adjusted to the darkness. In the corner next to the mattress was a figure curled up against the wall. Their hands were clenched tightly into their head as their body shook. Arin’s eyes widened.

It was Brian.

The older man was in hybrid form. He was sitting on the floor, his legs pulled up to his chest. His large bushy tail curled around his feet.

Arin could now see the blood staining the wolf’s fur. His claws were digging into his head, puncturing his skin. The occasional whimper sounded from his throat.

“Brian?”

Arin slowly lowered himself to his knees in front of the other shifter.

“Please stop…I can’t…” Brian gasped.

Arin could now see that he was crying. Tears soaking his fur, matting it down. Arin felt his chest tightened. His worry for the wolf increasing. He reached out a paw, lightly touching Brian’s shoulder. Brian’s head shot up. He violently jerked away from the touch. Arin quickly pulled back.

Brian’s eyes were red, he looked terrified. His breathing was coming out in short gasps. The tears still flowing out and soaking into his damp fur.

Brian’s eyes widened as he took in the lion hybrid in front of him. He looked away, lowering his head. Arin didn’t miss how his tail shifted, moving between his legs. Arin sat back, sitting on the balls of his feet.

“Brian..what’s wrong?”

Brian hesitated before opening his mouth to answer, only to grab his head as if he was in pain. His whimpering became louder.

Arin didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t sure if his assumptions were right.

What he did know was Brian needed someone and as his pride leader, he would do whatever it took to take care of him.

Slowly he moved closer. Brian froze, watching the lion warily.

“It’s alright, Brian. I’m not going to hurt you. It’s just me. Okay?” Despite the soothing sound of his voice, Brian still shrank back as Arin’s claws came closer. Arin paused.

“Brian. I’m going to shift. Okay?”

Brian gave a tiny nod. Arin quickly shifted back to his human form. He nodded to himself as he watched Brian visibly relax. Arin was right. Brian had been intimidated by his lion form.

Arin tried moving closer again. He knew this was very risky. Arin didn’t know what kind of mental state Brian was in, and now he was in his most vulnerable form. He figured it was worth the risk.

Brian didn’t try to move away this time. He just kept his eyes on the large male. Arin wrapped an arm around Brian’s shoulders, slowly pulling him into his chest. Brian didn’t resist. Arin wrapped his other arm around him. Brian took a deep breath, closing his eyes before he choked out another sob. Arin tightened his grip, rubbing his face against Brian’s murmuring comforting words into his ear.

“It’s okay, Brian. I’m here.”

Brian clung to Arin’s shirt as if it was a lifeline, like if he let go he would disappear.

The two shifter’s remained on the floor, wrapped in each other’s arms for several minutes, until Brian began to calm down.

A low rumble began, vibrating from Arin’s chest. Brian eyes began to droop. The sound calming him. He unconsciously shifted back into human form.

Arin pulled the exhausted man into his lap and leaned back against the wall. He began lightly petting Brian’s head, continuing the low purring. Soon Brian was in a deep sleep.

Arin didn’t dare move. Brian needed him and he would do whatever he could to help him.

 


	5. Final Battle 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heavy loss

“DANNY!! LOOK OUT!!”

Dan watched in horror as Brian’s body fell to the ground. The bullets had ripped through his fur, piercing his flesh. Blood splattered across Dan’s muzzle. Dan was frozen staring at the wolf’s limp body, unaware of the guards taking aim at him. Mark rushed forward seemingly out of nowhere. The gorilla plowed into them all, ripping the guns out of their hands and snapping them in half. Dan dropped to his knees, his shaking hands hovering over Brian’s still body.

“No…” He whispered. “Not like this…please.” Tears begin to well up in his eyes.

“Brian? Brian…” Dan’s hands shook the wolf. There was no response.

“BRIAN!!!” Dan screamed. His head dropping down, burying his face into the blood-stained fur.

Across the open field, Arin’s ears twitched. Using his large claws, he slapped a guard away. He then turned towards the sound. His sharp eyes seeing Dan in hybrid form kneeling over a mound of greyish fur.

“No…’ Arin shook his head in disbelief.

He took off at a full sprint, ripping through any guards that stood in his way. In seconds he came to a stop to see Dan sobbing into Brian’s fur, his body shaking uncontrollably.

“Dan?”

The unicorn looked up, his eyes bloodshot, tears streaming down his fur. Seeing Arin he choked out a sob.

“Arin! He…he pushed me out of the way…it happened so fast…” Arin swallowed around the lump in his throat, looking down at the lifeless body of the older wolf.

“Brian…”

Dan looked away. He couldn’t take seeing the pain on Arin’s face. Arin loved Brian as much as he did. He was doing everything he could to save Brian from his inner demons. To lose him like this. It wasn’t fair.

Dan suddenly felt a wave rage course through him. The battle still continued around the two. Shifters, enemy Shifters and humans all around, fighting to the death. Fighting for freedom and enslavement.

The whitecoats.

Dan’s eyes narrowed. It was their fault. Dan looked up, hearing a deep rumbling coming from Arin. The lion’s lips were pulled back into a snarl. His eyes wide, filled with rage.

The whitecoats.

They did this. They were the ones who tortured and broke Brian’s spirit. They were the ones who made him feel worthless. They were the ones who stripped away his humanity.

Dan slowly stood up, shifting to animal form. The rage within was turning into a wild inferno. Dan felt like he would be consumed.

He welcomed it.

Arin stood tall next to him. The two shifters stared outward, past the battle. There standing on a hill near the main facility, was the Director. The head of all the past and present shifter experiments. He was calmly watching the carnage.

This was his fault. All of it. Because of him, Brian was dead.

Dan’s body began to change. A pale blue light spread across his white fur causing it to glow. The director’s eyes met Dan’s, slightly widening in surprise. Arin’s body began to glow also. A golden yellow with a hint of pink mixed in, spread from his mane down to his tail.

Dan’s eyes narrowed further. The tears still streaming. It was his fault. Brian was dead and it was all his fault!!!

Dan and Arin threw back their heads. Twin yells bellowing out of their throats. Screaming to the sky, letting all of the anger and pain out. The lights around them glowed brighter catching the attention of everyone else. Shifters and humans alike stopped and gawked at the two beings.

Dan grunted as his body suddenly jerked. Out of his back a set of wings sprouted. They were the same color as his coat, a glossy white with hints of blue scattered amongst the feathers. The tip of his horn began to glow, cackling with energy, ready to be unleashed at any given moment.

At the same time, Arin’s body was growing larger. His fur becoming shaggier. His front two canines grew, extending past his lips. He let out a massive roar. Creating a shockwave, blowing away the guards in front of him.

The two shifters stared at the director, who seemed surprised but also still calm. He raised a hand, before dropping it quickly. The guards and enemy Shifters resumed the attack.

Dan and Arin charged forward. They would not let Brian’s death be in vain.

This ended tonight.

 


	6. On the Run 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before meeting the grumps. the period of two years after Brian and Dan had escaped the facility

It was a cold moonless nights as two figures ran across an open field. Large heavy grey paws and a set of black hooves pounded into the thick grass. Puffs of air could be seen with each exhale of breath, as a wolf and unicorn, continued to run.

“Brian...huff...ca-can we take a break?”

The grayish wolf slowed down, turning his head back. His bright blue eyes scanning over his companion, taking in his condition. The unicorn was panting loudly, chest heaving. Brian had no doubt if Dan was in human form he would probably be overheated. The older wolf came to a stop. Dan collapsed to the ground.

Brian regarded him for a moment before looking off into the distance. He knew he could travel all night if need be but Dan was a different story. He actually hadn't spent much time in his shifted states, preferring to remain human. He wasn't used to his full animal form.  A form that was forbidden at the facility.

It also didn't help that due to the experiments he ended up with several handicaps. In his human form, Dan's sweat glands no longer functioned like they should. His body temperature was low. His metabolism was borderline out of control. Brian honestly didn't understand the whitecoats. They seemed to mess up shifters more than enhancing them. One of Brian's regrets was not getting Dan out of there sooner.

Brian walked closer to Dan and nuzzled his muzzle before taking a seat next to him. His ears erect and alert, listening for the tell tale signs of the whitecoats.

The two of them had been on the run for six months now. Traveling all across Europe. The scientists at the facility were still after them. More specifically, they were after Dan. The energy Dan constantly leaked, they were using it to track them. Wherever they went, their pursuers were not far behind.

At most, they could stay in one spot for up to two days before Brian would hear the faint beeping of the device the whitecoats used to track Dan. Why they had a tracker that made sound, Brian had no idea. Just one more important thing they botched up.

As a wolf, Brian could hear the tracker and them for that matter up to ten miles out if the weather was calm. Even if the weather was bad, he could recognize the sounds they made up to three miles out. It was enough time to get away but the routine would always begin again.

The whitecoats really did not want to lose Dan. Dan had told Brian they had discovered something about him but he didn't know what. Brian looked down at the resting unicorn. Whatever it was must be worth the trouble.

Brian took a breath. They had been traveling the entire day. He estimated they had covered about 70 miles. It was time to find a place to rest and recover. Brian hadn't told Dan yet but they were heading towards a military base. He hoped they would be able to sneak onto a cargo plane and make it back to the states. With his stealth ability it should be possible. Brian then stood up. Dan looked up at him curiously.

“Come on, Danny. We need to find some water, food and a place to bed down.”

Dan nodded, getting to his weary hooves. He looked at the bag strapped to Brian's back. It contained their clothes and supplies. They were running low on rations and water. Even though Dan was technically a horse, he couldn't digest grass. A hereditary trait that ran in his family.

As a result, he depended on Brian for food since he could hunt and use his stealth ability to steal food when they were near a town. Dan looked around. They were currently in an open field and he could see a forest in the distance. It didn't look like they were near any towns.

Brian would have to hunt for them but first they needed to find water. Dan could at least help with that. Horses could smell the elements in the air that surrounded water, so Brian left that task to him. Dan raised his head high and sniffed the air. He could immediately smell a stream. He looked down at Brian and cocked his head in a direction and began to walk.

“This way.” Brian nodded and followed.

The two shifters traveled for about thirty minutes before coming upon a stream amongst the thick trees. Drinking their fill, they both then shifted into their hybrid forms. Brian took off the backpack and filled their canteens with water. Dan began looking around for a place to sleep. He absentmindedly rubbed his arms. The air was chilly and with his below average temperature he was getting uncomfortable fast. Brian noticed and pulled out his hoodie, tossing it to him, without a word.

“Thanks.” Dan mumbled, before sliding the garment over his head, being mindful of his horn.

Feeling a bit better, he continued looking around. He was looking either for an enclose of large rocks or a thicket.

After a few minutes, he came across a small structure. It looked like a shed of some sort. The wood was old and splintered and the one window was caked in dirt and dust. Dan pushed open the rusted door. It wasn't very big and completely bare, save for what looked like a fire pit in the center.

Considering they usually slept outside among the brush or in trees, the small shed was a rare level of luxury they hadn't had since the facility.

Dan turned as he sensed Brian approach from behind.

“What do you think?” Brian looked around.

The shed was still pretty hidden away, deep within the trees and it wasn't far from the stream. He nodded.

“It's good.” he said, walking inside and placing the bag down in the corner. He then shifted to his wolf form.

“Can you get a fire started and I'll catch us some food?” Dan nodded. “Sure thing.”

With that, Brian exited the shed. Dan looked up above the fire pit, pleased to see a vent in the ceiling. Which was odd. Maybe the shed was actually someone's home at some point. Well, at least they wouldn't have to worry about smoke inhalation. Dan went back outside and began gathering branches and dry brush.

An hour later, he had a fire going. He was sitting close to it still feeling too cold. He looked up when the door opened. Brian was back in hybrid form. His arms full of the dead bodies of three skinned and gutted rabbits.

“There's a turkey outside too, if you could take care of it.” He said, placing the meat next to the fire. Dan nodded getting up to go grab the turkey.

In the beginning, Dan had been repulsed with the hunting and eating of the animals. He wasn't a vegetarian by any means, but seeing the process of killing and preparing them up close bothered him. He became used to it quickly though. Mainly because of his metabolism.

The scientists had done something that had tied part of his metabolism to the constant energy he leaked. Now he needed to eat a lot more than normal in order to make up for the energy he lost. It was an ordeal at first. Dan was constantly tired and hungry. Too weak to travel far. They had a lot of close calls in the first few months they were on the run. Brian quickly learned he would have to provide twice as much food for them in order to keep Dan in a functional condition.

After a few moments, Dan reentered having plucked and gutted the turkey. Brian already had the rabbits cooking. Having speared them with some extra branches and stuck in the ground, leaning over the fire. Brian could easily eat the meat raw but Dan couldn't, so they had to cook all of their kills.

Dan handed Brian the turkey and he began to slice the meat into strips. He would make it into jerky when the sun rose and they would be able to take it on their journey. Dan watched silently, his stomach growling and his body shivering.

A few more minutes passed, Brian grabbed one of the skewered rabbits. Seeing it was done he handed it to Dan. Dan thanked him. He waited a few seconds for the meat to cool before shifting to human form and digging in.

Brian continued what he was doing. When Dan was done, Brian handed him another rabbit. Dan took it without a word. Normally he would protest but he had stopped arguing with Brian over giving him the largest portions. He needed the energy.

Brian took the last rabbit and began eating. He wished he had been able to catch more. One rabbit was just enough for a wolf to survive. If need be he could survive for at least a week on just water. Dan couldn't. The older shifter made sure that Dan received his daily sustenance no matter what. His well-being came first.

Dan let out a jaw cracking yawn. With his belly full, he could feel the weariness from their long travels catching up with him. He moved over to one of the walls and layed down, shifting to hybrid form to try and retain some heat.

“Goodnight, Bri.”

Brian placed his stick down, having finished his meal and looked over at his young companion.

“Night, Danny.”

Dan smiled as he closed his eyes. Brian watched him a few seconds longer before standing and stepping out of the shed. He shifted to wolf form and did a quick perimeter check. Satisfied, he returned to the shed.

Upon entering he looked over to Dan's sleeping form. He had his arms wrapped tightly around himself. He was shivering. Despite the heat from the low burning fire, he was still too cold.

Brian walked over and nuzzled against Dan's head. The unicorn groaned in his sleep. Brian laid down next to him. Dan immediately moved closer, his hand clutching Brian's fur. The large wolf's body heat drawing him in, even in his sleep.

Brian wrapped his bushy tail over Dan's waist, covering as much of the unicorn as he could, before resting his head on his paws and letting his own eyes slide close for a much needed rest.

 


End file.
